Talk To Me
by princessg101
Summary: They hadn't spoken in weeks. And now, in this chance call, they were going to lay it all out there. Destiel-lite fic, more my take on what should have happened


Talk To Me

**A/N: Welcome to my latest attempt to write for these emotionally stunted dunderheads in my own version of how that phone call should have gone. Not a part of my running Destiel canon. ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

"Let me talk to my agent." Dean took a deep breath as the phone was undoubtedly passed to Cas. The angel on the otherhand, had sincerely been hoping that Sam would have answered. The moment he heard 'Director Kaiser' he knew what was coming and really wanted no part of it.

"Hello," Cas really hoped that the pretense would be enough to keep this short.

"Cas… Sam's been trying to call you."

_And you haven't. _"I know."

"Did you check his messages?"

"No."

"Right. Smart. Why would you?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. _Steady Winchester… _"When are you coming home?"

"Excuse me?!" Cas's nostrils flared. He made a show of covering the receiver. "Detective," he tried not to sound angry but he knew he was failing. "I'd appreciate some privacy. The director is being a real penis."

"The term is 'prick' Castiel." Dean said so dryly that, absurdly, Cas choked back a laugh. As it was the officer got up willingly enough with an understanding nod.

Once the door shut behind him, Cas growled, "You were saying?"

"I asked when you were coming home?"

"Dean Winchester you are, without a doubt, the most obliviously damaging entity in all of existence and my father is Chuck!" Cas growled. "You distrust me, disregard me, and now you're talking about coming home like nothing happened."

"What are you talking about? Jack is gone, Mom is gone, Rowena is gone, of course something happened!" Dean insisted. "But what does that have to do with you being with your family?"

"Family? What family? You have done nothing but given me hell and treated me like a stranger. So what? You'd have me hanging around the Bunker, tolerating your cold shouldering and venom. I'm not your punching bag Dean."

"Seriously what are you talking about and what am I talking about?" Dean dragged a chair over to sit down. "I know that things between us are rough right now and I'm…not helping but that's got nothing to do with you being here."

"You're serious," Cas sat down too. "You're actually serious. You really don't see how much it hurts to be in your presence."

"So do what Sammy does and pretend that I'm part of the wall until you can tolerate me again. You have a room. The library. Go wherever you want, you don't have to deal with me."

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't!"

"How could I possibly be comfortable in the Bunker when I know I'm not wanted?"

"Wanted?" Dean felt like they were speaking two different languages. Hang on, did he…Was Cas… "Castiel. You know we are not married right?"

"I am fully aware." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"Your place in the Bunker, in our family has nothing to do with me." Dean said sincerely. "Being here, it's a not privilege. It's your right. You earned the right to be here and no one can take that away. Not me. Not Sam. Not anyone. This is _your home _Cas."

Of all the things he expected Dean to say, that was not one of them, "What?"

Dean looked around, he really didn't want Sam within earshot of this. "Cas I'm angry, not just about Jack and mom and Rowena but this entire situation."

"And you think I don't feel the same frustration?" Cas's jaw clenched. "Dean, you and I have been through this before, several times over. But you've never treated me like this. I mean," he amended, "you have but not to this degree. Not with such contempt and disdain and I think I know why." The words just kept falling from without the option to stop. "Every single time you said jump and I didn't even bother asking how high. I went above and beyond for you Dean Winchester. Every. Single. Time. Except this time. The one time, just once, I put someone ahead of you and you throw a bitchfit? Is that the term? Correct me if I'm wrong Dean, you're so good at pointing my mistakes." Cas knew he was ranting but honestly didn't care. "I forsook Heaven itself for you – TWICE, I've died for you, I've gotten 'my feathery ass' to wherever you called me but he was MY SON!"

"I know he was," Dean said quietly but that pissed Cas off more.

"You think I wanted to kill Belphagor? You think I wanted to place my hands on all that remained of my child and burn it? You think I relished leaving his corpse in the Hell to rot? Jack died twice for me that day. And when I get back I have to put up with your attitude and you blaming me for all the evils you'd endured. I feel terrible about Mary, I should have done more but truthfully? I don't feel guilty about Rowena. She made the choice to sacrifice herself. And why aren't you saying anything!? Fight me Winchester! You had so much to say before, which feline scarpered with your tongue?"

"Why? You have every right to be angry with me. Every _right_ Cas. You should be mad, you should be yelling, and you should be here, doing it to my face. I know I've been an ass…_sigh…_I don't know what to tell you man. I guess apocalypses bring out the worst in me. I just..I wish we could have done things differently."

"But we didn't and we can't change it now." the angel said shortly. "And even if we could, I do not regret prioritizing my son Dean."

"Nor should you. I'm not asking for your regret Cas," Dean kneaded his face. "I'm asking for you to come home. Come on, get your feathery ass over here."

Cas shook his head, "Not this time Dean."

"Fine. Look, I don't know if you care or not but God – Chuck – is back on the board." They didn't know it but they both thought 'spectacular' at the same time. "So watch yourself and check your damn messages."

Dean hung up and Cas wiped the angry moisture with the back of his hand, "Yes sir, thank you sir." He tossed the phone back onto the cradle. He knew it was inevitable, he would go back, pissed as he was, there was no place like home.


End file.
